


Revenge =/= Justice

by bitofageek



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Rape, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitofageek/pseuds/bitofageek
Summary: Money doesn't make you guilty; beauty doesn't make you innocent; conviction doesn't make you right.*********This isn't a hate-on-TeamCap fic, but it's not totally friendly either.  Cap screwed the pooch by using Tony and justifying it to himself. Period. But SHIELD screwed Cap by not getting the guy help with the transition to the present.I'm not a Wanda fan, but having seen the end of Ultron recently, I'm going to go with "broken psyche w/crappy power control" instead of totally-evil.





	Revenge =/= Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight at the bunker, T'Challa makes some discoveries.

_........................What is this?_

_The Video plays... "Help my wife. Please. Help. Sergeant Barnes?" /  "Howard! Howard!"_

_"No, Tony." (I've been lying to you for years)_

_"Did you know?" that your friend killed my parents???_

_"I didn't know it was him." (I didn't want to admit it was him)_

_"Don't bullshit me, Rogers. Did you know?" SO MUCH PAIN_

_"Yes." (Sometimes I don't tell my teammates things when I don't want to deal with hard truths)_

_HE KILLED MY PARENTS and YOU KNEW!! GRIEF and RAGE surge through him -_

_The Unibeam punches a hole through Rodgers; Barnes opens fire._

_Tony turns, and the unibeam slices through Bucky as well._

 

Tony startles awake, the pain in his ribs hitching his breath.

He's still alive; Rodgers and Barnes are gone.

And no one knows where he is.

FUCK

 

***********

They flew back to Wakanda, Rogers and Barnes in the Quinjet, Zemo and T'Challa in the other. Zemo was silent the entire time, having said his piece before T'Challa stopped him from killing himself.  T'Challa alerted the Dora, who were waiting for him at the landing pad to take Zemo into custody.

T'Challa had very mixed feelings - the last few weeks were overwhelming - grief, anger, loss, frustration.

And now he had with him two super soldiers, Barnes - who he had wronged... and Rogers - who had wronged so many in the name of his friend. He needed time to sort it all out, but time was in short supply. His first priority was to get to medical - Barnes was missing his arm, both men were banged up. T'Challa needed to know what was going on.

They arrived in medical and several people came to assist them. They were treated in separate rooms, as Barnes' needs were technical as well as medical, despite Rogers insisting to be with Bucky during his treatment. "I'm not a kid, Stevie", Barnes quipped as he walked with Shuri to have his shoulder assessed and get patched up.

T'Challa finally had a chance to ask Rogers what had transpired in the bunker and got a very short explanation - the set-up, the fight, Tony shooting off Bucky's arm, getting away.  T'Challa hadn't seen Tony arrive, and he hadn't seen him leave. He decided he would follow up on this information as soon as he'd taken care of Barnes. He went to speak with Shuri - who informed him that the Sergeant wanted to go back into chryostasis because of the trigger words. T'Challa understood that - it would take time to address the physical and mental stresses Barnes had experienced, and this would give them the time to deal with it safely. T'Challa told Shuri to being the process.

He was responsible for attacking James Barnes. T'Challa reassured Steve that he would make that right and deal with what came of that.

**

Shuri tracked down her brother once James/Winter Solder had been put back in stasis - she had urgent news that she was uncomfortable bringing to T'Challa in the presence of Rogers - he had gone (unknown to T'Challa, to the raft to break out his crew).

"Brother, you need to contact Mr. Stark. NOW." she said as she rushed into his office, barely pausing as she entered. He didn't question her.  He had a bad feeling based on her demeanor, and her urgency drove him to action. He called the number he had been given by Tony during their time in Vienna, but he didn't get Tony - he got Pepper.

"I'm sorry, your Higness. He's not available." Pepper sounded strained, but her words were professional. T'Challa shot a worried glance to his sister as he spoke to Pepper.

"Do you know where I might reach him, or when he will be available?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, no." Pepper replied. "Is there anything else, your Highness? I can have him contact you when he becomes available".

"That will be fine", he replied. They exchanged pleasantries and ended the call.

"Brother, wherever you found them, you need to return. Mr. Stark may be in trouble". Shuri spoke quickly. "Barnes was rambling as we took care of him. He kept saying 'don't leave a man behind', but he wasn't completely coherent. I.... I think he was talking about Tony Stark."

"Dammit!" T'Challa got to his feet and stormed out of his office. "Get my plane ready, your medical team, and 2 Dora. We must return to Siberia, NOW." 

They flew as quickly as they could. T'Challa contacted Pepper en route with his suspicions, asking her where the closest and best SI medical facilities were located and arranged to meet them there.  He could get back to the bunker fast, without alerting the Russians, and provide whatever medical aid was needed in order to bring Tony to her. She agreed and set things in motion on her end.

T'Challa and his people arrived in Siberia and entered the bunker. He dreaded what he might find there.

Iron Man could blow up a building with one shot, but Rogers and Barnes were still alive. Stark had held back... but had they?

He found his answer in the unconscious body of Tony Stark, propped up against the concrete wall, face bloodied and battered, suit light flickering, a giant crescent-shaped gash dug into the metal of the chest. Captain America's shield lay nearby, spattered with blood. Stark was still breathing, but it didn't sound good and his pulse was weak. T'Challa's team worked quickly to stabilize the man as T'Challa and the Dora searched the compound, T'Challa recording everything he found. 

Among his discoveries were the tape Zemo had played for the three men, as well as the recordings from the surveillance cameras he had planted throughout the building. T'Challa's anger grew with every minute.

**Author's Note:**

> Because the teamcap/anti-tony fans keep insisting "he was trying to kill them" because he was "crazed/overcome/not thinking straight cause grief... In the actual movie scene, Tony PUNCHES Rodgers, Bucky shoots at him, and Tony DISARMS Bucky; Fighting ensues. Instead of, you know, blowing a hole straight through both their chests (See IM3)
> 
> REALLY NOT "out of control because of grief, he meant to kill them" cause...= 0:45-50.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EeogM52a--s


End file.
